A Twisted Servitude
by Aoi .Kagehime. Matsumoto
Summary: *CONTAINS YAOI. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE* Tired of keeping up with Usagi, Misaki decides he will get his revenge, but things go astray when he collapses from too much love. There's such a thing? For Usami, his efforts at another BL novel is rejected once again. Will he be able to make a new and flavorful story w/o it being rejected? *I don't own manga/anime/characters/anything*
1. There is no mercy-

The great Usami, author of the greatest of works…waiting on his editor to reread and reject another of his epiphanies. He furrows his brow and watches her impatiently as she reads. This one had come to him last night after making love to Misaki.

_"N-not…there…U-Usagi…" The great lord of love looks down at his partner for life. Bed sheets in disarray, the last of the pillows dangling between life and death at the edge of the mattress, and Misaki's slim body naked and ripe for Usami's taking. He smiles, licking his lips, his hand reaching below him to grab onto Misaki. The college student gasps, his breath still in his mouth as another one of Usami's tricks gets his traitorous body riled up. He looks away, the bangs shifting over his fluttering eyes and his utter embarrassment as Usami pushes into him while still keeping a gentle grip on him…_

"Hmm…" His editor flips a page, setting the other one down. A twitch from his eyebrow, an internal 'tick' ringing in the poor author's brain.

_"Nnghh…gyahh!" Misaki fails to clench his teeth shut, close his eyes, turn off the events happening right at this moment. A part of him trickles down but Usami is there to catch it between the crevices of Misaki. Misaki turns away, as if that could somehow stop this man from doing anything more to him. His aching body turns away from the great lord, trying to sway the man into giving up on his lovemaking…_

_"Plea…se…Usagi-san… It hurts, please not now…" Misaki cringes, his body tightening up again at the touch of the man laying above him. His nipples harden, rebelling against their master. Usami smiles, leaning down again. Mouth open, he tugs…gently at first, then his lips hug around his young partner. Back and forth…switching from slow to fast, his hands caressing Misaki from the top until the boy lets out another adorable sound; music to the man's ears. A stream of Misaki tumbles into his mouth, sweet and seductive…hot and arousing…Misaki and his love. He rises, Misaki inside and out of him, swaying beneath him and loving him in his mouth._

"…Hmm… Well this does sound very interesting and all, but it's missing something," Aikawa says, her eyes gazing back at the sketches. "This idea seems a bit dry. Right here when Misaki says, 'I'll let you do anything to me, but…' you haven't fully grasped the character. This is the same as what you showed me two months ago. The only difference is that he was locked in the ferris wheel." Usami's editor sighs happily, thinking about the ferris wheel scene. "I'm sorry, but these are too much the same thing…there's no flavor to these stories."

Usami grits his teeth, his irritation getting the best of him. Misaki…that's all he was thinking about right now… He should still be upstairs right where he left him…

_"U-Usagi… The…door… You should get it," Misaki says, each breath containing a word, as if it is too hard to say all in one go. His body shivers, out of gas and exhausted from the long night of what he calls torture. While he did ask the great lord not to overdo it, his attempts to persuade the man had gone disastrous._

_Usami lightly kisses Misaki, whispering that he will back soon and out he goes, closing the door behind him. He turns, the door or the stairs…Misaki or his nosy editor… He sighs, his feet hitting the stairs with angry thuds._

* * *

His wrists become sore again, struggling against the cloth wrapped tightly around him. How dare Usagi leave him in this state? _I wasn't going to run or anything…ah!_ Misaki flinches, his lower back aching. The boy wriggles against the restraints, the bedpost creaking behind him, as if also feeling his pain. The anxiety pounds into him, his sweat already cold from his fear…the fear of Usagi returning and taking Misaki again until the next time Aikawa comes knocking.

_When I get out of this, I'll…I'll take _him _over instead! Then he won't mess with me again and he'll listen when I tell him to stop. _A low chuckle escapes Misaki, his thoughts setting in motion the plans. With new hope and an eye for a different kind of revenge, he struggles harder to break free; ignoring the slight ache in his wrists, the cold nakedness he feels as a small draft enters from under the door, the cracks of exhaustion glowing in his body. Finally, he unravels the sheets chaining him to the bedpost. Rising from the bed, flinching left and right from the invisible bruises, Misaki wobbles to the door, dodging a toy train and hopping over the shadowy toys that seem to haunt this room. He will never understand how a grown man would feel comfortable enough to sleep in a room full of kids' toys.

He drags the sheet closer to him, covering his cold body. His feet shake underneath him, but his revenge will be here soon and then he can finally get some rest…Finally he can lay down on his own bed, his soft and warm and comforting and consoling bed. There'd be no Usagi next to him, loving him, confessing to him in that velvety voice right in his ear… _No Usagi to do with me as he pleases and ignoring me, no Usagi to…_ Misaki's eyes grow heavy. No, not yet…he hasn't gotten his revenge yet… He was going to be the one on top, the one who was going to make Usagi beg for his life, the one…who…

"U…sa…gi…san…" The door opens just as Misaki's feet cave under him, the exhaustion coiling around his body like a serpent. The great lord Usami catches the falling boy, his voice thick and murky against Misaki's ears. He was unable to have his revenge, but there was always tomorrow…

* * *

The great Usami, author of bestselling novels and eye catching love stories is in a terrible bind. His editor rejecting another Usami-making-love-to-Misaki idea, there is nothing else he could think of, but waiting for his next chance at another great idea means waiting for his young lover to wake up...


	2. -when pleasuring a lover

"…ki…" Who is it? Who's calling? "Misaki…" Who's there? A shadow of a figure calls him, whispers in his ear with a certain husk. The voice of the man Misaki knows very well, but is too weak to rack his brain.

The sound vanishes and then all is silent again. Too quiet, too silent, too…too what? What is this eerie and fearful feeling that creeps into the pores of the college student, this familiar and scary feeling that bites into him and releases its poison?

A loud crash makes its way into the room and Misaki wakes up, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. Where is he? Where is this place?_ Right, my room. I haven't been in here since…_ Misaki's face burns up at the thoughts and images of unpleasant things, all circulating around Usagi-san. Blinking a few times, Misaki wobbles out of bed, tripping over the slippers in front of him. _Damn you Usagi-san! Making me feel this way..._ Wait, this is strange. He is never this dizzy before, so why is he feeling it now? And why was he in more pain than usual.

"U-Usagi-san, you dirty…sneaky…old man," Misaki says, using the edge of the bed to get himself up off the ground. You couldn't wait until I woke up before you… Again, Misaki's face grows hot and the dizziness takes hold of him.

A loud crash is heard somewhere downstairs and Misaki immediately forgets his worries about what might have happened while he was asleep. Staggering out of the room, his vision blurs and he gropes for something solid to steady himself. _You'll pay for this Usagi! I don't know what you were doing, but I _definitely_ will not forgive you._ He makes his way to the top of the stairs, gripping the railing with his sweaty hands and drags his unusually heavy body down the stairs. Each step exhausts Misaki even more, his limbs clumsy as they trip down each flat step. With his face burning up and his thoughts growing jumbled, Misaki begins to see a blurred vision of his brother…cooking?

_His brother leaves Misaki's side for just a moment, but it is too long of a moment as the little boy begins to cry. "Don't leave me, nii-chan! I promise…I'll be good, don't go away like okaa-san and otou-san!" The little boy struggles to get up from his bed, but his brother is back again, trying to console the whimpering child._

_"Don't worry, Misaki. I won't leave you, I promise. I just need to take care of your fever and you'll be all better, so just rest okay?" Nii-chan looks down at his brother, his worries written all over his face._

It was after that time that Misaki had realized his brother would never truly fulfill his dream of attending college. It was also after the fever that Misaki began to hide his own needs from the world. The boy shakes his head, ignoring the dizziness as he tries to calm himself down. He was not going to be a burden on Usagi, he hasn't done anything so far that would make the man unhappy.

_If only he could find someone else to 'play' with..._

* * *

The Great Lord Usami only wanted to care for Misaki. Since finding him in that state the night before, Usami felt one hundred percent responsible for causing the boy to catch a cold. How coul he have been so stupid? Usami only wanted to make sure that Misaki wouldn't run away from him while he took care of things with his editor. Did he really not think of Misaki's health when he closed that door? Was he really that insensitive a person to forget such a thing?

And to top it off, the new idea Usami was working on was ripped apart. So binding his lover to the bedpost was probably the worst mistake he could have made. But…but at least I got to see Misaki vulnerable. He never shows that side to me, even in bed. Last night's events still fresh in his mind, Usami relives that scene where he finds Misaki's sweaty, naked body. His legs tremble just from trying to hold up their master and his drooping eyes trying so hard to look at Usami… And his mouth attempting to form words, but the only word that escaped was Usagi's name before his feet gave way. Usami caught him, calling the boy's name in fear. What was he to do then except carry Misaki to his room and let him rest?

For some unknown reason, the water is boiling to slow for the great Usami and so he decides to turn it up high and leave it while grabbing anything from the fridge that could be ingredients for soup. Fruits, vegetables, bread, eggs, milk, everything he took out and placed on the counter and just stared at them. Usami never made soup before, but Misaki had made some for him when he was sick (although Misaki's other 'soup' tasted much better) so it couldn't be _that_ hard to make.

Usami picks up the knife and starts cutting the vegetables one by one. Behind him, the pot cover begins to shake and the man turns toward the sound. Eyes widening, he drops the knife and his hands reach for the pot, forgetting that he can just as easily turn off the stove. "Tsk!" Hands dropping the hot metal…the pot dropping to the floor and spilling boiling hot water everywhere…the sound of it all loud in Usami's ears… He blows on his hands, cursing himself and cursing for his stupidity. If he wasn't so distracted by Misaki, he would at least be able to boil some water. When did I become so useless?

"Usagi-san! Are you crazy, you could've hurt yourself really bad!" Hearing Misaki's voice, his sweet voice meant only for him, Usami is surprised. He was supposed to be in bed, sleeping off his fever and getting better quickly. It doesn't dawn on the great lord that the loud noises he caused woke up the boy, thus coming down here to scold the man responsible for many things.

"Misaki…you should be resting,"Usami says, the control in his voice wavering. After years of perfecting his poker face and the wonders it did him as a child, it was now that he was unable to mask his emotions properly. He turns around, his feet padding around the counter to meet the boy halfway. His hands move on by themselves, reaching down to catch Misaki as he stumbles forward. One of them feels the boy's forehead, but his hand is too numb to even tell if the temperature changed. If only he hadn't burned his hands…

"Misaki, what are you doing?"

"Hah? I should be asking you that! I told you you're not allowed in the kitchen. Remember when you cut your finger last time or-"

"Misaki…" Usami tries to get the boy's attention as Misaki lightly pushes away from him. He slowly makes his way to the other side of the counter, making sure to step around the spill. He grabs a couple of towels from the mini cabinet by the fridge as if he was prepared for another accident.

"-the other time you accidentally burnt your hands because you thought the hot water was cold water when you cleaned the rice? Oh, and that other time-"

"Misaki-"

"-when you spilled the-"

"Misaki." The tone stops Misaki midsentence and he looks up to find Usagi crouched in front of him. Startled, Misaki looks down at the damp towels, his face growing hot. When did he get here without Misaki noticing? No, more importantly… _Why is Usagi-san looking at me like that? What's wrong with him?_ A memory sneaks its way in to Misaki and he freezes. No, it's not possible…It can't be possible, but Misaki is ready. Hiding his face, he prepares his fake smile and the tears that wanted so badly to fall are pushed down forcefully.

"Hehe, don't scare me like that. Look, I'll forgive you for waking me up and for making a mess so you can stop giving me that look now okay?"_ I hate it… Don't look at me like that. I don't want to see that look again. Please…don't look…at me…_ Misaki struggles to hold back, but being so used to locking his feelings for the sake of others has given him enough experience to shut down those things called emotions. Those feelings that left his brother to struggle to give Misaki a good life, those horrible feelings that caused his parents' accident and those feelings that seems to burden Usagi._ Burning his hands because I was not there to cook…_ These petty thoughts circle around Misaki like vultures, creating that empty feeling, that void he had accepted a long time ago.

"Misaki, I'll take care of it. You need to rest-" Usami stands, grabbing the boy gently and pulling him up, making sure to keep him steady using his arms as anchors. He can't help but worry about him. What was he to do if Misaki stayed sick? What would happen if Misaki was no longer by his side? Those feelings of loneliness as a child were the worst times of his life. Loving Misaki's brother for ten years but keeping a safe distance away was torturous enough, but to lose the one person who gave Usagi meaning? No, he could not let that happen. Even a simple cold could easily rip Misaki away from the man and he could not let that happen. He was willing to risk his own burned hands to take care of his lover.

"-I said I'm fine! There's no need to worry about me, I'm okay see?" Misaki avoids Usagi's touch, taking a few step back to show that he really was okay. His legs tremble beneath him and he loses his balance, but Usagi is quick to reach the boy, one hand slithering around his waist while the other from under his legs. He lifts the boy up, careful to keep him from falling, and begins walking to Misaki's room.

"Pu-put me down, Usagi-san! I'm in no mood for your games! I. SAID. PUT. ME. DOWN." Misaki struggles to break free, making sure to avoid eye contact with the man who is clearly watching him. Flashes of his brother with a worried expression makes Misaki pause, the memories that were supposed to be locked up wanting out. The same worried expression that Usagi is showing to Misaki trickles around the chains that bind the boy's emotions to the bottom of his subconscious. A rattle echoes in Misaki, the first of his emotions wishing to be free at this moment. No, he can't. He cannot be a burden to Usagi, the one person who has not left his side since the two had met. He cannot…not anymore…

_"Don't leave me, nii-san!"_

"Usagi-san, let me go and I'll forgive you for this." _Stop giving me that look, that same look nii-chan gave me. Please… I don't want to be a burden to you…_

"No, you need to sleep."

"Hah?! I told you I was fine! See?" _What can I do to make you stop looking at me?_ Using his left hand, Misaki gently reaches up, his fingers tilting Usagi's chin towards him at a downward angle. _What can I do…?_ His breath hot and rapid, Misaki lifts his head up and closes his eyes. He doesn't notice or see Usagi's eyes widen at the small gesture, his mouth opening in surprise just as Misaki's fevered expression entered his space, and certainly doesn't realize that he had completely mesmerized and unknowingly seduced the great lord Usami. The boy's lips tremble as they finally press on to Usagi's firm lips. The fever flows from his lips, the hotness melting away Misaki's state of mind. His lips break contact, his head suddenly aching from that little movement, and his energy drained from that simple kiss. Maybe now, Usagi would believe Misaki was okay.

"M-Misaki… That was-"

"I'm not sick, please believe me." Tears spill down Misaki's pleading eyes. His brother's face blurs his vision and the high fever effects the boy's ability to differentiate between what's real and what's not. The image of his brother looks down at him, the now eight year old Misaki as he is whisked back into his room. The boy cries because his brother had missed another chance at happiness, had already sold himself to care for Misaki. His brother gently places the boy on the bed, lingering a little longer than necessary.

_"Misaki…"_ His brother whispers, the anxious tone tickling Misaki's ear. A hand strokes the boy's hair, but it seems wrong. This isn't his brother's hand, it's warmer and bigger; strong and protective and less fatherly, like a lover's hands…

_"Get some rest, Misaki."_ No, don't go. Don't leave, please don't leave. The hand lifts away from Misaki's hair, leaving a faded mark that it was here, that the memory of the movement was real. Somewhere in this dream, his brother's back changes and becomes taller and more masculine. The hair changes, the appearance changes, the way he walks changes, the clothes change; everything Misaki knew of his brother begins to vanish.

"Don't leave me, Usagi-san. You promised you'd stay by my side!" _Ruffle my hair like you always do, tell me that you love me every ten seconds in that annoyingly deep voice like you always do. Allow to be selfish this one time, please let me be selfish…just this once._

"Misaki-"

"I won't bother you again, just stay here! Stay…here," Misaki's lips tremble. Not knowing if Usagi listened to him, Misaki finally closes his eyes, succumbing to the exhaustion. The chains unlock within him, releasing a flood of various emotions from the dark corners of his subconscious. He falls into a deep slumber, dreaming of Usagi touching him and whispering his confessions in his ear, one of Misaki's most sensitve areas.

* * *

Usami pulls up a chair and sits down. Ranging from shock, surprise, happiness, worry, and turned on, Usami unable to sort out these different feelings. Never would Misaki blatantly ask Usami to stay with him or even kiss him like he did. Usami touches his lips, where Misaki connected with him; an innocent kiss from the boy, even under the duress of the fever, was still the most surprising to the man. He watches the sleeping Misaki, covering his mouth and trying not to blush. So erotic and adorable, the way he seduced the great Usami with small actions and words.

He crosses his legs, then uncrosses them after five minutes. During that time, the great lord Usami struggles with two problems: leaving Misaki to write down his new idea for his BL novel, or attack Misaki while he is trying to rest. Both seem like good ideas, but he would be patient and wait until Misaki is feeling better… _Even though he looks so adorable._

With his other problem… Usami looks around the room, until his eyes glaze over at a pile of papers on Misaki's desk. Glancing back at the sleeping boy, Usami quietly gets up and grabs some paper and pen, his ideas beginning to flow. Sitting back down and crossing his legs for the final time, he smiles. The events that happened today will be tucked away in the man's memory, ready to be used against Misaki should Usami threaten him with sex. The pen swims across the lined paper and Usami smiles as he replays two of today's special scenes.


	3. Actions win the game-

_"Your fever seems to have gone down, but you're still feeling unwell." Nii-chan kisses the young Misaki's forehead, testing the warmth of the boy's temperature compared to yesterdays. Misaki smiles, hiding away his fears and guilt. He had ruined his brother's future yet again, ruined everything he ever came in contact with. If he didn't ask his parents to come home, they'd be alive. If he didn't catch a cold, his brother would still be able to get into college as a late applicant. He was ready to lecture his brother that he was responsible to take care of himself, responsible enough not to bother anyone, but even then it was useless thinking._

"I'm sorry… Nii-chan," Misaki whispers, his voice quiet.

* * *

The Great Lord Usami exhales the smoke, his eyes focusing on Misaki's closed door. He had finally left the boy alone when he was sure that everything was okay and immediately began working on his new idea. Calling up Aikawa, Usami thought that this new idea was riveting and very inspiring. He even went as far as switching roles in order to get his story across and from the looks of it, his editor seems to be on board with this.

"Mmhmm, this is wonderful! But if you could add the restraints to this section instead of over here," Aikawa shows the man the outline, switching from one page to the next, "then I think the story will be much more of a read. I do love Misaki taking action, the restraints on Akihiko make this…" Usami ignores his editor's squeal, still watching the closed door. Should he check on him? No, Misaki needs his rest. Should he attempt to make something again? Impossible, he'll hurt himself again and have a repeat of yesterday's incident.

Usami touches his lips, smiling. _I was supposed to kiss your forehead to see if you were sick,_ the man thinks to himself. He chuckles, still smiling.

* * *

Misaki grumbles something incoherent, still in dream mode. He had a weird dream last night, but some parts were hazier than the others. _A dream is just a dream,_ he thinks as he carefully rises from the bed. His dizziness had disappeared, the weak muscles seemed to have gotten stronger. Maybe all he needed was rest and just…quiet._ No Usagi-san to do weird things to me or tease me, just quiet. I should've gotten a lot if I knew he wasn't going to do anything to me._ Wait…no, that's not right. Misaki shakes his head furiously, his doubts fading.

The boy walks out of his room, but there's no sign of the man. His eyes glaze down the stairs and towards the kitchen area, but he's not there either. Taking a deep breath, Misaki walks to Usagi-san's study and to his relief and disappointment, there's not sign of him.

"Hehe," Misaki laughs nervously, but his emotions betray him when a droplet gently falls from his eye, cascading down to the floor. It stains the floorboards but Misaki ignores it, walking slowly to the Usagi's desk. His hand caresses the desk, the trembling fingers careful about making a mess of the papers stacked next to the computer.

"Maybe I was a bother to Usagi-san. He's not here and I should be happy, but… _But I'm not. I don't want to be here in this house…alone. Where are you Usagi-san? Don't you know that leaving a sick person is dangerous? What if something happened to me and you weren't here?_

Or what if something happened to him? The boy pauses, his fingers stopping just above the computer keys. Another trail of tears stain Misaki's warm cheeks before landing on the corner of the desk. _What if Usagi-san…?_ No, he can't think about it, can't think about something so impossible like that. His parents were one thing and his brother is still alive, so something this stupid couldn't happen to Usagi-san, right?

"_'…hands tremble, pulling Misaki away_…_'_" Something catches Misaki's attention. While the computer itself is not to blame for whatever words the author has written, Misaki still feels compelled to smash it when he decides to read what caught his attention.

"_'Misaki, not there_,' _Akihiko says, shuddering against his fingers._" Misaki stops, his face becoming warmer and warmer. What's this? He keeps reading.

"_'__M-Misaki…I-' Misaki presses down on Akihiko, pushing in while his lips lean up towards his lover's hot lips_." Something compels Misaki to read further, but he knows he's only digging his grave.

"_'You still have a fever, so I'll cool you down,'_ _Misaki whispers, thrusting into-'_

"AHHHH!" Misaki stumbles back, screaming and pointing at the computer. The torturous words burn into the boy's memory and images of the Misaki and Akihiko characters swivel around.

"Forget it! I don't care if you die, you pervert!" Angry and embarrassed that he had worried about Usagi, Misaki erases everything from the computer, mumbling 'I hate you, I hate you' over and over. The stack of papers next to the computer were the printed versions and still in a rage over what he had just read minutes ago, Misaki shreds the papers into pieces, yelling 'Die Usagi-san!' as he rips away.

* * *

The door creaks open and a foot enters the threshold the same time a shout echoes from the second floor of the big, empty house. The man closes the door, a smile playing across his playful lips. Already a pinkish tint thanks to his fingers brushing against the spot his lover had kissed, the great lord Usami sets down his pack of cigarettes. With his coat left on, he looks up just as a voice screams 'I hate you, I hate you' over and over as if chanting something interesting.

Resisting the hunger that only Misaki can cure, Usami slowly makes his way up the stairs, his smile growing wider and wider as the distance between lovers grows shorter and shorter.


	4. -but words win the war

_"I hear chibi-tan is lying in bed with a fever." An arm slithers around Usami's shoulders and the man's least favorite person is whispering softly in his ear. Usami shakes the man off, a scowl replacing the dreamy smile and his eyes hardening when he turns to glare at the man._

_"Hey now, we're friends. There's no need to be so cold, I was only making a statement," Isaka says, his hands up showing that he means no harm. Instead, he smirks._

_"I wonder if chibi-tan takes care of you as much as you take care of him. I may seem like an enemy, but I do worry about your state of mind and-" A hand grabs Isaka's collar, choking him as Usami pushes him forcefully into the wall. His eyes flash and his mouth curves into something unpleasant. The bag of medicine falls to the floor and Usagi tightens his grip, watching the man struggle for air._

_"Isaka-san, there is no need for you to meddle in my business. I will not ask you again." He lets go, ignoring the man as he coughs and catches his breath. Forgetting the fallen bag he had paid for, he walks out of the store, letting the crisp air freeze his anger._

_"Don't forget that he is still young! It's only a matter of time before he…" Isaka's voice fades with each step Usami takes. He knows what is going through Isaka-san's mind because he, too, dreams of that day when Misaki leaves his side. He knows this and yet…yet he doesn't want to admit that it is a possible future. No, he cannot believe it or even think about it because as far as Usami's concerned, Misaki has already confessed to him and has already proved multiple times that Usami was his and his alone._

_Usami touches his lips again and remembers yesterday; that moment, that scene, that image of his lover reaching up to kiss him. The anger he had minutes ago vanishes immediately and Usami, like a girl in love, decides to rush home because the one person, the one thing that makes Usami crazy is waiting for him. For the first time since he was born, Usami had finally found meaning to his life, a purpose to keep on going, and a reason for him to run towards his future instead of dreading it._

_The great lord Usami, the man who never seems to care about anything, pants and struggles to breathe. It takes him awhile before he can unlock the door and then a few more seconds to open the door to let himself in. What was once an empty house, now was filled with memories and Misaki._

* * *

Isaka walks slowly, adjusting his shirt uncomfortably. Usami's bag dangles from his fingertips, the same bag that was left forgotten when Isaka was shoved up against the wall. _Those rare times when Akihiko shows emotion and it's only when chibi-tan's involved. Tch, what's so special about that kid anyway? _Aside from tolerating Usami, there really was nothing particularly special about him. _Except that he has a way of ruining things, mainly Akihiko's reputation._ Isaka continues to rage about the boy, the bag bumping against his leg with each step taken.

* * *

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Misaki shreds the last of the paper, the pieces of confetti showering around him. How could he have been so stupid? Here he was worrying about Usagi and this is the thanks he gets? Of course this had to happen and again it was Misaki who fell for another of the man's trap.

"Stupid Usagi. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'll never forgive you for ruining-"

"Seems I didn't have to worry at all," A calm voice says behind Misaki. The boy turns, still in a rage and points at Usagi, who is casually leaning on the door frame.

"Y-you! W-what do you think you're doing writing about me? Why are you like this, doing all these things to make me mad?!" Misaki huffs, a little out of breath. It took a lot of stamina to tear a mountain of paper now fluttering about in Usagi's office and now a lot more stamina is needed in dealing with the physical being standing just a few feet away.

"Which do I answer first?"

"All of them!"

Usagi observes the boy, wishing he could've been a little more reasonable. He should be honored that the great author is writing about him and so many people are interested in their love life. As much a Misaki fusses over Usagi's BL novels, Usagi can't help but think that's not the real issue. Is he not showing Misaki enough attention? _Hmm, my work does sometimes get in the way and Misaki is very conscious of people…so he'd never outright say anything… _Could this outburst be a signal for Usagi?

"Usagi-san! I'm seriously pissed right now! I keep telling you ov…er… O-o-oi…W-what are you…?" Misaki takes a step back, putting his hands to block Usagi from getting any closer. He turns away as his hands make contact with the man's chest, but nothing further happens, which confuses Misaki. _Usually when this happens, Usagi-san carries me off or whispers weird things in my ear._ But there is nothing and somewhere inside Misaki, he worries that maybe he had gone too far. Maybe Usagi will confront Misaki and tell him that it was too much work to take care of Misaki when he was sick, that his deadline was missed and he got scolded because of him. _Maybe-_

"Misaki." The boy gasps, tears already in his eyes. He turns to Usagi who watches him, watches him like he always does when he is about to spring on Misaki. Though he will never admit it, even on his death bed, Misaki is always relieved to see Usagi looking at him like that. _Because I know that I haven't been a burden to him this time…_ No, it's not that. Not that at all, this feeling is much different.

"The reason why I write you into my novels is very simple: because I love you. When you get mad, I find it very cute and it makes me want to mess you up all over and drink you-"

"S-shut up! I don't want to hear that from you, especially not that!" Misaki struggles to fight off Usagi, who is in the midst of unbuttoning Misaki's pants. "H-hey, w-what do think you're doing? S-stop it, Usa…gyah!" Misaki gasps, his hands moving to stop the man from reaching in and gently squeezing on to Misaki. The boy cringes, this warm feeling covering his manhood and Usagi caressing him while still watching Misaki.

"You're hard already, Misaki. It seems like you missed me last night…" Usagi trails off, pushing his young lover carefully on the confetti covered floor. Swiftly, he pulls of the boy's pants and lifts up his shirt with the other hand. Nipples erect, Usagi licks his lips and smirks.

"Misaki…I'm hungry."

"Sh-shut up…stupid Usagi," Misaki blushing, covers his eyes with his arm. He hides those doubtful tears that had assumed the worst of Usagi and sniffles back his shame of also doubting the man.

* * *

"S-sorry, Usagi-san," Misaki's trembling voice stops Usami. For a minute, there is nothing but silence except for Misaki's sniffling and his heavy breathing. Normally, that would turn on Usami even more and he would already devour Misaki, but the apology had Usami going back to what Isaka-san had said. He casts that man aside, leaning closer to Misaki.

"Misaki, look at me."

"I-I don't want to."

"Misaki…"

"I… I thought you were tired of me, so when I woke up… I thought you had left and I was feeling these things and then you came back, but I'm ashamed because I was thinking the worst, so… So I-I'm sorry, Usagi-san." Finally, Usami lifts the boy's arm and sees a whole river of tears and boogers sliding down Misaki's face. Here he thought that Misaki was going to say something horrible, but the relief he feels now is immense.

The great lord Usami, a man who is always composed, has broken face and become a mess at seeing his beloved crying yet again. What he thought was an apology for something sinister, had turned out to be something that Misaki could not cope with. Everything the boy says creates chaos within Usami and the smallest of words are able to pierce through his walls and into his heart or destroy him completely. No one, not even Isaka, will ever be allowed to take the boy away from the one person who has needed him the most.

Usami smiles, his heart pounding much faster than it before at this new sight. What some people would think it disgusting to see tears and boogers covering anyone's face, Usami thinks of it as another cute and erotic side to Misaki and there…there his love increases.

"Misaki, know this. You can never get rid of me that easily and no matter how many times you try to run, I will always catch you because," Usami kisses Misaki's tear stained lips, "I love you, Misaki." As if that was enough, Misaki reaches with both arms and they curl themselves around Usami's neck. They embrace each other, Usami not making any moves towards his beloved as Misaki cries into Usami's shoulder.

"Misaki… I love you."

"I… I know."


End file.
